The present invention constitutes both improvements to and additional inventions over the inventions disclosed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 06/337,356, filed Jan. 6, 1982, entitled "Toroidal Electrical Transformer and Method for Making Same." The entirety of the disclosure of said co-pending applications are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Application Ser. No. 06/662,312, filed Oct. 17, 1984, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Fabricating a Low Voltage Winding for a Toroidal Transformer," and application Ser. No. 06/662,330, filed Oct. 17, 1984, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Winding a Magnetic Core for a Torodial Transformer."